


Host club's and circus'

by LNewman2015



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNewman2015/pseuds/LNewman2015
Summary: Remember Noah's Ark Circus from the 19th century? Well what if they never passed away, only separated because of the Phantomhive household. What if Beast was pregnant with Sebastian's child? Follow the new demon half breed, Alice through her journey in Japan only to meet the legendary Ouran Academy's Host club at one of her family's performances.I own nothing except Alice, The cover, and the mini plot line





	1. Chapter 1

Back in the 19th century, Noah's Ark Circus was closed down as the performers has been lost and presumed dead, however that wasn't the case. They were all separated and broken apart by the Phantomhive household. Mally, better known as Beast, was pregnant at the time with Sebastian Michaelis' child. Beast had to fend for herself as she had been separated from the rest of her family: Joker ,Dagger ,Doll ,Jumbo ,Snake ,Peter ,and Wendy. It was tough for her since she was severely hurt and charred from the explosion the chef Bardroy had put on her, but she was still surviving on her one leg. The prosthetic she had made was also blown to pieces that were unbendable. Three months went by, she was only barely surviving on the harsh winter nights in London, her developing stomach was starting to become visible. Excitement yet fear always crossed her mind whenever she thought of her developing baby, would they turn out like the father? Would she be fit to raise a child even though she was barely standing on her own. She sat against the wall of a dirty alleyway when a man walked by. He had dry blood on what was missing of his right arm and he looked badly beaten. His long hair was messy and dirty like hers. "What are 'ee doin' here lass?" A familiar voice said to her, she tensed. Who was he? Why did he sound so familiar.

"I...I got separated from my family..." She replied shakily. The man nodded and sat down next to her, "Same 'ere...your 'having a baby?" he asked kindly with a hint of sincerity in his voice. She nodded and placed a hand on her stomach, almost protectively. "Don't worry, I won't hurt 'ee. You just remind me of my friend, Beast." He sighed sadly. Something clicked in her mind, "J...Joker?" she said hopefully, he turned to her. His eyes were wide "Beast?" he gasped slightly, she nodded with tears forming in her eyes. The two hugged tightly, Joker was sure to be gentle with her stomach. "So your pregnant? Who's the father?" He asked carefully, making sure to contain his excitement for getting a family member back. She looked down at her lap," I...It's Black's..." she sniffed slightly. This took him aback, Black? The butler that tried to kill him?! This was a shock, it was unexpected too. It always seemed like Beast disliked Black. Joker gently lifted Beast's chin up so she was looking him in the eye "Well don't worry lass...If the others are alive, I'm sure we will all help you raise this child. Regardless if it's Black's or not." He said seriously but still had a warming smile on his face.

The next morning, Mally woke up to see that Joker wasn't by her side. Had he left? Was it just a dream? She said in disappointment and laid a hand on her stomach, she smiled lightly at the thought of in six months time she would be able to say she had a child of her own. "BEAST!!" A chorus of voices were heard making her look up. The whole troupe from her childhood stood there, dirtied and beaten but still standing strong. A grin appeared on her face again for the first time in three months, they were here! They all ran to help her up "Your alive!" Dagger beamed and hugged her closely. "Your pregnant? Wow so amazing!" Doll gasped as she helped Beast stand up. Mally couldn't help but laugh, she was finally back with her family.

Now it was the 21st century and the whole troupe was preparing for Japan. They had all survived due to young Alice (Beast and Sebastian's child) being a half breed and finding a way to bring them through to immortality. "Hard to believe its been almost 117 years since I had you Alice" Beast smiles as she held her daughter close. Alicia, better known as Alice, was the spitting image of her mother but with her fathers eyes and capabilities. Nobody dared to question how the circus survived, as they simply presumed it was another generation. Once the circus was back on their feet in the late 1900, they started up the Noah's Ark Circus once more and saved up for Japan. "I know Mum, I still can't see you being a single mother. I mean your so beautiful," she complimented. Her British accent so posh and heavy yet sometimes breaking into the same accent her mother has. Beast laughed and tightened the strap on Alicia's prosthetic. Much like her mother, she was born with no left leg. "You lass' ready for Japan?" Joker asked with a hint of excitement rising in his voice.

They both nodded eagerly and stood up, now their journey truly begun.


	2. Chapter 2

We took a boat to Japan, it was really fun to see since my whole family travels. Hi, I'm Alicia but call me Alice. No last name, even if I did have one from my father I wouldn't take it. Anyway, I jumped off of the boat and onto the docks, my curly black hair was tied back into a long ponytail (I grew my hair out since everyone couldn't tell the difference between me and my mum, we look so much alike!) and I had bright green contracts. When I was a child, the children would tease me because my eyes were such a vibrant red and when I got mad they'd turn fuchsia. The devil's eyes they'd call it...heh...its funny because I am. My whole family figured out I was a half demon due to my abnormalities appearing similar to my father's, something nobody else could do. Anyway, I helped Doll with the supplies as well as the cart with the rest of the important things such as food, water tanks, medical kits, the actual circus acts etc. 

"Hey Alice! Race ya to the next location!" Doll yelled in English, nobody understood what we were saying. "Your on! Last person there has to do the dishes!" I yelled as I ran forward to get a head start. She gasped and ran after me "Idiot!!" she yelled but I didn't hear her as I was already so far away. I wasn't paying attention so I bumped into a lot of people (yelling out 'sorry' in Japanese to them) but still running. Mum, Joker, Jumbo, Dagger, Peter, and Wendy were far behind us getting everything for the show to our next location for a show. We all learnt Japanese so everyone can understand what we are saying, especially since I have to enrol in education now! It was my 14th birthday gift (in human years) last year and now it was tie to actually check it out. Im now 15 in human years. I accidentally bumped into someone and fell on the floor, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I apologised as I looked up. It was a boy with brown hair and large yet feminine brown eyes, were they a boy or a girl? They were apart of a group, six other boys were behind them, "It's fine, no harm done," they smiled and held out their hand to help me up.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi," they introduced. At first I was confused until I remembered that in Japan they said their last name before their first. I smiled back, "I'm Alicia but you can call me Alice," I grinned at them. They raised their eyebrow, "Alicia? Thats a unique name, are you not from here?" they asked, I shook my head in response "Nah mate, I'm from England-" I started before realising that Doll was still far up ahead by now and that my East End-like accent was crawling out from my vocal chords. "Ah damnit Freckles! I'll see you 'round Fujioka!" I yelled to them before running after Doll. A while later, she was sitting against a tree incredibly smug. "Wondered where you were, slow poke. Now you gotta do the dishes after dinner," she smirked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and took out my hair band, making my hair fall down to my thigh. "It's really long, think ye should cut it?" Doll asked, I sighed as a response meaning 'I don't know'. My hair was literally the only thing to tell the difference between me and Mum, she has similar eye colour and same hair type. The green contacts are only for being in public. 

After setting up everything, we all settled down for bed. I was sat in my mothers tent as she was braiding my hair, "So what schools have you been thinking of enrolling in Alice?" Mum asked me as she braided my hair. I shrugged, "I don't know...maybe Lobelia Academy...Ouran Academy...Ouran public school..." I murmured, I had my heart set on big schools to get a good education. I knew the basics, but I was the first person in our family to get an education like the ones I had my heart set on. I really wanted to make my family proud. "I met someone today, Haruhi Fujioka," I smiled slightly at the thought, I had never met someone in a nice way like I did Haruhi due to being apart of the circus. People always thought I was a freak because of it, if only they knew what kind of things went into running a circus as big as ours. "Haruhi? That sounds like a female name." Mum says questioningly, she got out a book of Japanese names to look it up. We weren't good with names so it helps a lot. "Yeah it is, so you've made a female friend outside the circus? Thats lovely," she smiles brightly as she tied my braid securely. It really was...I hope to see you again Haruhi Fujioka.


	3. Chapter 3

Today I had to attend Ouran Academy to take the entry exam, it made me a bit nervous if i'm completely honest. Your probably wondering how I managed to even get a chance to take the test, it's because I have connections as my mother put it. Completely confusing to me but I guess I could roll with it. I was tying my hair back when Wendy and Peter decided to just walk in, "Oh hey Wendy, Pete," I smiled at them through the mirror and kept going with my hair. It was quite hard for me to do since my hair is naturally so curly (courtesy of my mum), which meant a lot of broken hair ties. "We just wanted to say good luck to you on your entry exam," they stated together, it was really sweet of them. "Aww thanks you two, that means a lot!" I exclaimed with a slight blush on my cheeks. I go red naturally and quickly which is pretty annoying. My hair tie snapped as soon as I thought I had tied it back! Wendy laughed and went up to me to help me "Thanks Wendy, seems like I always have to get an adult to help me with it," I laughed with her. She smiled as she worked with my hair.

"So are ya nervous Kitten?" Peter asked with a small smile, I went more red due to the fact that he called me by my stage name. I help my Mum with her performance since Betty went a bit weird when my Dad was around, I'm called Kitty but they like to call me Kitten for fun. I sighed and drooped a bit, "extremely...This place is for the rich and famous, they have such snobby people and I don't want to be teased for being from a different background," I explained. It was scary, starting a new school. I'm the first in my family generation to go to school (my father definitely does not count if he did) so this was a big deal. "Understandable dear, its tough being a halfbreed as well as having to attend school from such a poor family," Wendy said with a kind voice. I perked up and quickly shook my head, "It's not because we're poor, in fact don't think we're poor at all! We're savers! It's just...everyone is so high and mighty...would there be anyone else like us there? From a similar class?" I asked rhetorically. She shrugged, "I don't know dear."

Wendy was finally done with my hair and I stood up, "Thanks big sis," I smiled at her. She smiled in return, "No problem, now go show those rich kids what us circus performers are made of!" she encouraged, making us all laugh. I left my tent after hugging them goodbye for now and went to say goodbye to Joker, Doll, and Jumbo. All the extra performers were wishing me luck on my test, this only made me more nervous that I wouldn't succeed and disappoint everyone here. "you'll do fine lass, don't worry about it. We'll be proud no matter what," Joker winked with a beaming smile. He had his prosthetic arm around my shoulders to give me a reassuring hug. Joker, Mum, and I were on our way to Ouran Academy and my fear was showing massively. "He's right Alice, you'll be fine and we'll be proud no matter what," Mum smiled before we arrived at the gates. They both gave me hug goodbye and went to a café to wait. This was it...my future awaiting.

I bumped into a figure and ended up falling on the floor, how many times will I do that before I get to perform in the circus again? I don't know. "I am so sorry!" I apologised and looked up, it was Haruhi again! "It's fine, we seem to keep meeting like this," she laughed. I nodded and laughed with her as she pulled me up. "So you go to this big fancy school?" I asked with a bit of my east-end accent showing. Haruhi nodded as I took in my surroundings, "yup, came through a scholarship," she explained. My mouth formed an 'oh' as I adjusted my shirt awkwardly, "I'm actually applying to come here, apparently I have 'connections' here as my mother put it," I said a bit confusedly. She raised her eyebrow a bit "Really? I saw a woman with hair and eyes like yours and a man with orange hair just walk out the gates. They your parents?" She asked, I felt a small pang in my heart. I come from such a loving family, but its such a shame my father had nothing to do with my aunts, uncles, and my mum. "uh...just the woman, the guy is my uncle. My Dad walked out before I was born," I mumbled looking down, it was getting awkward now. "Oh I'm so sorry...well...I could take you to the headmasters office to take the test if you want," she asked, quickly changing the subject. I nodded eagerly and she took me throughout the school to the headmasters office, here we go...


	4. Chapter 4

I was finally finished with my test, I had half a mind of what the questions said since I only ever learnt how to read so much. Haruhi was waiting outside the door for me with a big smile, "How did you do?" She asked, I shrugged in response, "Honestly I don't know mate,where I'm from I only ever could learn so much," I replied with my hands in my pocket. She just smiled and walked with me "So, you got any spare time before you leave?" Haruhi asked, I nodded with a big smile. I was finally making a friend outside of home and England. "Well, would you like to meet my friends? They're a bit...unique, but they mean well. Its a host club." She asked, I raised my eyebrows. A host club, I had heard of it, why was she there if she's a girl? "Sure, I'd love to meet them. One question though, why are you in a host club when your feminine?" I asked, almost slipping into English. Her eyes widened a bit before going a tad bit red, the shade reminded me of a shinigami I had met a long time ago in 19th century London. "I..uh...am in debt to them," She laughed nervously. That made sense now, I had seen this kind of thing before. 

Haruhi and I walked to the room, Music room 3, and saw that it was full of girls in yellow dresses and the boys I had seen with Haruhi when I bumped into her. "Your late," I heard the boy with glasses say, he sounded VERY familiar (I wonder WHY!). "S-sorry Kyoya~senpai, I was helping Alice to the headmasters office. She's applying here," Haruhi mumbled. The boy, I now know as Kyoya, nodded and pushed his glasses up. "Oh~, we have a new guest here?" The tall boy with blonde hair and violet eyes asked and walked up to me. He offered me a red rose, which I accepted with a slight blush, and welcomed me to Ouran's host club. Suddenly, a platform with a girl with brown hair and a pink bow came out of no where. She came walking up to me with the most curious look I had ever seen, "forgive me, but you look like someone from an anime I watch," she apologised, still eyeing me curiously. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the girls actions. "MALLY!!" The girl randomly screamed, my eyes widened. How did she know my mothers name?! "Renge, stop it with your Otaku dreams," the twins sighed annoyed. I trembled a little, "H-how did you know my mothers name?" I shook a bit. "Wait thats your mothers name?" Haruhi asked. Why was this such a shock? What was an Otaku? I nodded at Haruhi.

"Do you happen to be from a circus?" Renge asked, I nodded in reply, "Did your father walk out before you were born?" She asked again, I flushed a little and nodded again. How did she know this? "Does your family consist of people called: Dagger, Joker, Jumbo, Wendy, Peter, Doll, and Beast?" She asked with a creepy smile. I hesitantly nodded and she screamed making all of us cover our ears. "Renge how did you know this? Are you secretly like Kyo~chan?" a little boy, who looked like he would still be in primary (AN: elementary) school. "SHE IS MAKING MY OTAKU DREAMS COME TRUE!!!" Renge screamed in my ear. I hid behind Haruhi in fear, I had to crouch to be hidden, darn my freakishly tallness! "Cut it out Renge, your scaring her," Haru scolded. Kyoya walked up to me with a fake yet sincere smile, "May I ask your full name please miss Alice? I want to see if the information Renge said was true," he stated with authority, but something about his voice seemed so familiar that I couldn't help but trust him. "Alicia Gold." I stated, using a different last name, still in fear from Renge. He nodded and went off. "If you guys don't mind, could you introduce yourselves?I'm not too familiar with this kind of place," I asked the host club with a sheepish expression, I'm not used to being in Japan just yet. 

"Well you know Haruhi, the natural type here. The short blonde is called Mitskuni but you can call him Honey, the boy lolita. The tall person behind him is Takashi but you can call him Mori, the strong and silent type. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the mischievous types. Kyoya, the cool type. Renge, our manager. Finally, me, Tamaki. Pleasure to meet you princess," Tamaki, the tall blonde, said the last part with a seductive tone. He pulled me close to make our noses touch. My face went crimson red, Haruhi pulled me away from him. "Thanks Haru," I smiled slightly and stood up properly. "Well I better get going, Mum will be worried, nice meeting you all! Thanks again Haruhi," I smiled and left to meet with Mum.

At the gates, it was just Dagger there waiting for me. "Hey kid! How'd you do?" He asked enthusiastically making me giggle. "I think I did pretty well Dags. Wheres Mum?" I asked. When I was younger, I couldn't pronounce Dagger properly so I called him 'Dags' instead. "She had to go prepare Betty for tonights show and Joker needed to help set up," he replied, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "I heard you made a friend yesterday!" he smirked teasingly making me roll my eyes. "Yes I did, and apparently they go to this school. I met all of their friends as well so I have made eight friends in the space of a few hours!" I said smugly, it was hard to make friends now since we all had trust issues now. But this made me happy and hoping to get into Ouran Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was the night of the first show in Japan. We were all pretty ecstatic since I had finally received an acceptance letter from one of my selected schools. Even though it wasn't exactly the school I had hoped for, it was still something I could work with. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" I heard Joker start in japanese, this was the start of the brilliant show 'Noah's Ark Circus, the second generation' which meant that I was the second generation of many to come. As Joker went on, my queue came. I ran toward Joker and caught all of the coloured balls he dropped and juggled them myself, "ok come on Joker, even I can do better than that," I smirked and started 'showing off' for entertainment. There were lots of giggles and laughter from my silly actions. I saw a familiar face in the crowd, it was Haruhi! I smiled and winked in her direction still continuing my act.

Eventually, it had started. Everyone's acts had been started and performed without a hitch! If you do your research properly, you'd see that there was a man called Snake who was one of the main acts. He had no children and had left before hand so there was no chance to revive him or 'replace' him. I help my mother with her act as well as the start of uncle Joker's act. "Finally, we have our stars of the show! Please welcome Beast and her lovely daughter Kitty!" Joker announced. With that announcement, me and mum went out onto the stage with Betty on a leash (Even though she's been more well behaved this time). "Now, if we could have a volunteer?" Joker asked the audience, his signature smile beaming throughout the whole tent. I had my curly hair tied into a braid with a pale blue streak in my curls and mum had her short hair accented with a headpiece and a red streak in her hair, all of us had chalked a streak of our hair our signature colours. A gentleman in a black tailcoat and raven hair stood up, previously I had looked into my mothers memories (With her consent of course) and remembered seeing this man before hand but it was fuzzy so I couldn't remember his name. I could only see so far into her memories, up to the point of a man in a tailcoat with raven hair and crimson eyes and a young boy around thirteen years old with navy blue hair and one ocean blue eye. 

Everyone (and I mean EVERYONE ) in the circus stiffened to a frozen iceberg. I looked confused at them, Jokers hand was shaking at the sight of this man. "Mum, whats wrong?" I whispered to her, she softened her posture slightly at the sound of my voice "I...it just seems like history is repeating itself my dear," she whispered back . "T...The man in the tailcoat looks eager!" Joker continued, his voice getting shaky. He beckoned the man toward us and the man did so. Before the act could continue, every first stringer gave him the coldest look ever. If looks could kill, the man would've been buried to the core of the earth. I felt funny...like he was some sort of eerie figure...almost as if he was a demon like me. The act went on smoothly but all of us were hesitant with the man, even Betty! 

Tonights show was coming to a close now, knots were forming in my stomach as I started school after the weekend (which meant today was Saturday). "Our darling kitten has a very special announcement for you all!" Joker smiled, now getting his confidence back. I walked up to the centre of the stage and smiled "well everyone, unfortunately, I will not be performing anymore for a long time because I got accepted into Lobelia academy! I'm still not sure how but I'll take what I can get I guess. If you know anyone there please tell them to look out for me because I still have no idea where everything is but...Wish me luck guys!" I announced with a big grin, everyone who knew our work for a while cheered making me smile more. With that, the show ended happily. We all went back into our tents to pack up and get ready for bed, but we have a tradition to meet up in the doctors tent, get our prosthetics tuned up and then have a little chat together. Its an amazing bonding thing that happens between us first stringers, I would never trade it for anything. Not even something that those rich girls at Lobelia have, I'm happy here with my family.

We all gathered together into our doctors tent (he was recently hired since the old one was apparently running some sort of kids slaughter business), got a tune up and sat together on the beds. "Well kitten, it looks like your going to school soon, are you gonna be ok?" Mum asks me, they were all planning on having me move in temporarily with a family that were thoroughly checked for a safe environment and trustworthy people so that everyone could travel to the other parts of Japan without me having to travel so far for school. I've met the two, they were two gay men who were married and wanted a child of their own, they were really sweet and kind and were willing to take me in. Since people would be really curious as to why I had no last name, we all decided I would take in their last name and act as their daughter, I was fine with it and so was everyone else. I nodded at my mother "I'll be fine mum, Joel and Kurt will take care of me. You know that, and I've got tools for my leg and if I need help I'll get one of them to help. As for my fathers eyes (we like to call my satanic-like eyes 'fathers eyes' because I got the ability from him)...I'll figure something out," I reassured, everyone else agreed with me.

I love my mother and my family to bits, but my mum was (and still is) a massive worrier when it comes to me. She wasn't alone when it came to raising me, but when it was the 19th century being a single mother was frowned upon a bit...unless you were a prostitute, which my mother wasn't!! "Now, what should we do about the dog and the butler's returns?" Joker asked seriously. His serious tone always made me nervous, i'm guessing the dog and the butler was the tailcoat man and whoever he was with. "I don't know Joker, but we need to keep him as far away as possible from Alice," Wendy growled slightly...me? Why me specifically? "I agree with Wendy," Peter said, of course he would agree with Wendy. I've never seen the two of them perform or be without each other at all, so of course it was natural to assume either one of them would agree to the other. "Why me specifically though?" I asked bluntly, everyone turned to me with the most stoic looks I have ever seen them pull "You'll know when your older Kitty," Doll reassured me slightly...

Why me...why me specifically?


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the last day before I started school on Monday, I was extremely nervous. The circus was all packed up and set into the carts and I had all of my necessary items for school in my bag. I was sat on the top of the cart on my way to Kurt and Joel's house with the rest of my family to see me off. I had cried a couple of times because I knew deep down that I would miss them all so much, I had never been away from my family for such a long time before. I looked around my surroundings when I spotted the man in a black tailcoat and a boy with navy blue hair again not too far from here, "Hey Mum! It's the gent in the tailcoat and blue boy over there! Should we say hi?" I asked my Mother. Her eyes instantly widened and shook her head quickly, "No no definitely not! Joker we need to be quicker!" She yelled up to Joker, what was the big deal about them anyway? What was so bad about them? All of a sudden, we sped up so quickly that I fell off of the back of the cart, landing on my rear. "Are you alright miss?" A voice said from infant of me, I opened my eyes after bracing the harsh impact. It was the tailcoat man! I nodded "yeah I'm fine, hey your the tailcoat guy from last night!" I exclaimed making him chuckle. 

"Yes I am mi-" He gets cut off by his eyes widening and the navy blue haired boy following up behind him, "What are you doing Sebastian?!" The boy growled at him, his name was Sebastian then. "I...I'm sorry young master. It's just this young lady fell and she looks strikingly familiar," he stated to his master, damn rich people with their fancy servants. "Well I should hope so, I mean you did see me yesterday with my mother in the final act with Betty," I said with a slight confused tone. I tensed slightly after finally coming to my senses and realising that these two gents were in deed demons. "I...I better go, Thank you for helping me sir!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with the others. "Hey guys! You forgot someone!" I grumbled making them face me. "Sorry Kit!" Doll apologised putting an arm around me. Rolling my eyes, I decided to walk the rest of the way.

Eventually, we got to Kurt and Joel's house. It was in a small apartment complex on the second floor, quaint but adorable. I knocked on the door and almost a minute later, someone answered. "Ah! Little Alice! Your here! I'm Joel!" The man said enthusiastically. He had platinum blond hair tied back into a long ponytail with the most vibrant green eyes ever. He was also lean and appeared to have no definition on his body but he had a hug like a python! I absolutely loved hugs! I couldn't help but hug back just as tight. I said goodbye to my family and went inside the apartment. It was small and warm but also really cozy and roomy. In the living room was Kurt, I had met him before but it Joel that I had just become acquainted with. Kurt was the exact opposite of Joel but in a way they worked like peanut butter and jelly, Rain and Shine for a rainbow, the wrapper to sweet. You get the gist. He had charcoal black hair half shaved with crimson eyes. Since I took after my mother in looks mainly, it seemed more believable to live with these two since I looked the most like Kurt. 

"You excited for your first day at Lobelia Kit?" Kurt asked in a monotone tone, I nodded rapidly without hesitation. "Of course she is Kurt! Why wouldn't she be? She's bright so of course she would have passed the aptitude test!" Joel yelled, he reminded me a lot of Tamaki from the host club. Even though I met him last Friday, they were all pretty unforgettable characters. I rolled my eyes at them, "Is there anything I need to know before I settle in?" I asked the two, they paused for a moment for thought "A transvestite next door gets home late so we like to stay calm and quiet so he can sleep. He has a daughter though, around your mortal age, so maybe you can make a friend," Joel smiled brightly. Transvestite huh? Sounds awesome! I met one a long time ago and he was an amazing person to hang around! When you live as long as me and my family, you meet a lot of interesting people along the way of your internal life.

Finally, I settled down to sleep in the late hours of the night. Even though demons don't sleep, half breeds are no exception, so its more like a cat nap to regenerate and energise. It was time for my first day of school!


	7. Chapter 7

Monday rolled around quicker than I had originally thought, anxiety would randomly wash over me as I prepared for the day. "You'll be fine dear Alice!" Joel smiled with a calm and quiet tone, it was still early in the morning so we had to be quiet to refrain from waking up the building. "Thanks Joel...I'm just nervous, it' such a high-class all-girls school...I don't even know how I got in," I mumbled in reply. Kurt was still dead asleep so we had to be extra quiet since he was a light sleeper. I got up after eating breakfast and went into my room to change. The uniform was red and white, cute and stylish but not really something I'd like to wear on a daily basis. I gently tapped Joel on the shoulder, "do you think you could help me tie my hair back? Mum usually does it since it's too much for myself to handle," I asked slightly flustered. He smiled and nodded and sat me down before tying my hair back. Unfortunately, my hair is naturally incredibly curly and thick so it has a lot of weight to it.

When he finished, I kissed his cheek in a friendly way and grabbed my bag before heading out. I heard the door next to our apartment close at the same time, I looked up and saw Haruhi, "Hey Haruhi!" I exclaimed when she glanced my way. "Hey Alice! I didn't know you lived here?" She said slightly confused, I chuckled in response at her reaction. "I moved in with Kurt and Joel since they agreed to take me in whilst I'm going to school and my family is travelling Japan." I stated with a small smile. We started walking to school together when she noticed my uniform, "I see you now attend Lobelia Academy for girls," she observed and I nodded in response. "I'm not gonna lie, I was kinda hoping to get into Ouran since I know you and the host club, despite that Renge girl knowing practically everything about me , but I'll take what I can get I guess," I just smiled.

I realised where we were and told her I had to split off, she nodded in understanding before we hugged in goodbye, "See you later Haru," I winked before jogging off to school. I felt my face slightly warm when I got to the gates but brushed it off as being warm from jogging. I went through the gates, only for my breath to be taken away by the school's magnificent exterior. It was beautiful, grand, and extravagant. It didn't surprise me when I saw that the interior was just as amazing. A bunch of girls came to surround me with questions about goodness knows what, all I know is that they weren't as stuck up as I originally thought. All of a sudden, the crowd leaves to fangirl over a small group of three tall girls. The rush of the girls running made me fall over, "Ladies, calm down. You made this young lady fall over," a confident yet calming voice said above me. I looked up and saw a girl (3rd year I presumed) with short brown hair, maybe a bit shorter than Haruhi's, and dark brown eyes who was holding out her hand to help me up. "I'm ok, but thank you. Im Alice," I introduced myself whilst being helped up by the older woman. "My name is Amakusa Benio, a pleasure to meet you fair maiden," she smiled kindly before kissing the back of my hand. I giggled at her action, it seemed like something Tamaki would do when I met him. "Thanks for helping me up, you seem quite popular. May I ask how come?" I asked Benio, she chuckled slightly as the other two girls that were with her came up next to her.

"We are the Zuka club!~"


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed and I had settled into Lobelia nicely with a few friends and a couple of enemies, but that was healthy, not everyone will get along with me. I had made close friends with the Zuka club, even I didn't agree with their views on the opposite gender. At school I would be known as Alicia Gold, I had taken Joel and Kurt's last name to make it more believable. I had grown accustomed to the morning pattern as well: Wake up, have breakfast, take a shower, get dressed for school, leave the apartment by 7am and walk halfway to school with Haruhi before breaking off to school. It was a fun few weeks. Frequently, I'd visit Benio, Hinako, and Chizuru (the main girls of the Zuka club) at their club and we'd have tea and a pleasant chat. I'd also write letters to my mother there explaining my day, but when the other girls ask who I'm writing to I just claim she's my aunt. I hate lying to my new friends but what's done is done. 

Before I could even get to the school gates, I saw Chizuru with the girls leaving the gates. I ran up to her "Hey Chizuru, where are you guys goin'?" I asked with no care in my 'unladylike' tone. "Did you not know? We're going to Ouran academy for a day. We got permission to perform one of our shows there," Chizuru stated, I nodded in understanding. Benio came up behind me and took my bag from my shoulder "We also got you permission to join us, my wine eyed maiden," She smiled, Benio and I had a friendship where her flirting had no effect on me because she did it so often. I looked up at her, "Really?! Cool!" I exclaimed with a lot of enthusiasm. A limo drove up next to us and the chauffeur took our bags before we got in. I was perched beside Hinako and the window, I couldn't help but stare out it and hum a short but sweet tune that I remember mother always sung to me when I was young and couldn't sleep. It still had an effect on me because I started feeling drowsy after the little tune, "Thats a lovely tune Alice, what is it called?" Hinako's soft voice woke me up, I hummed before registering her question, "Oh, it's a really old song from an old tale. My mother would sing it to me when I was restless at night," I stated calmly.

Hinako smiled and listened as I talked about how calming it was and how lucky I felt to have my mother, even if she was a single one. Hinako, Chizuru, and Benio are the only people that know about my mother, they just don't know the rest of my family. They just think my mother is in the UK whilst I'm here. "It's from the old tale 'mother goose'...she wasn't known for her voice but when my mother, aunt and uncle would harmonise with her...it was like the angels had opened the gates and blessed my ears with their heavenly melodies," I smiled dreamily, remembering my earliest memory of my mother singing me to sleep with aunt Wendy and uncle Joker singing with her. It was a few hours after I was born, it was blurry but something that stuck with me for the hundreds of years that I currently live.

"Ali, we're here," Chizuru informed me as she was getting out the car. I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt and left the limousine. I stretched my leg out and adjusted the straps on my prosthetic before grabbing my bag and taking a look around Ouran once again. I smiled fondly yet slightly disappointed that I didn't get in, but I'm still grateful I got into a good school. I turned around to face the girls, only to see Benio grasping a plastic bag and Haruhi in her arms. "Benio, what's going on? Hey Haruhi," I smiled at her and gently pulled her out of Benio's grip and handed her the bags. They were groceries "Went shopping?" I asked and she nodded, "Yeah," she replied simply. "I'll come with you, goin' to the host club mate?" I asked with a small grin, "yeah, how come your here?" She asked, I shrugged not actually understanding why I was here. The girls followed me and Haruhi to the host club as we were catching up (even though we just saw each other a few hours ago). 

Finally reaching music room 3, I grasped the door handle and opened it...


	9. Chapter 9

The host club was cosplaying as knights (typical) and were, what looked like , being challenged by Chizuru and Hinako. I sighed as Benio decided to step in and explain what a woman would really want to hear "Something like, I would never leave my lover alone," she stated with Haruhi in her arms, Haruhi still carrying the bags. She was so confused of the situation, whereas I just leant against the wall and let her get on with it. "If we fight, it'll be together," she said dramatically, holding Haruhi by the wrist. Benio knelt down and held her hand, Haruhi still oblivious to the whole situation,"If we fail, we fail together. Even if I were to die, I promise you that I will never leave your side my love," she kissed Haruhi's forehand. I sighed at her actions "Thats enough Benio, don't frighten the hosts." I rolled my eyes as I waved at the others.

"Benibara, Alicia, we thought you'd never show!" Hinagiku (Hinako's nickname) smiled as both her and Chizuru walked closer to us. "What are we going to do with you? So tell us where you found this lovely young lady?" Chizuru asked Benio, I giggled at the club's mortified faces. "I just met her outside of the school, she may be dressed as a boy but I know the truth. She has such pretty maidenly eyes," Benio said dreamily whilst holding Haruhi close to her and leant closer to her as if to kiss her. I felt a bit uncomfortable with that, being so close to Haruhi. "Uh, thanks I guess," She stuttered a little uncomfortable. Chizuru and Hinako were practically feeling her up with their actions, Chizuru was rubbing her legs and Hinagiku was rubbing her arms calming so had incredibly soft skin. I visibly cringed at this, "guys just let her go, she's uncomfortable" I murmured so they could hear but they didn't listen.

"Don't go touching my Haruhi without my permission!!" Tamale yelled whilst charging at Benio. In result of that, she punched him in the cheek roughly "Leave her alone!" She yelled back. He scampered back to the boys, crying and holding his cheek, "She punched me! She's so violent!" He cried whilst pointing at Benio, Honey ( I add no senpai ) was stood behind Tamaki and said "get ahold of yourself!" I helped Haruhi up and made sure she was ok as the other girls were challenging the hosts, "I guess the rumours we heard are true, you guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you," Benio scoffed slightly. I rolled my eyes "I don't like it when she gets like this," I sighed to Haruhi as I assisted her in unloading. For those who were probably wondering, I do have black nails but I don't have to worry about mine like male demons used to in the 19th century. Although, I do have this faustian contract mark imprinted in my hand. it's the only thing I have to cover. Apparently (According to other demons I've come across, like a lovely woman called Hannah and triplets called Timber, Canterbury, and Thompson ) I was born in contract, meaning I was born whilst my father was still in contract so his faustian will be imprinted in my skin forever.

"Those uniforms, I assume you ladies are from the Lobelia girls academy," Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses. "That's correct," Benio said with a smirk as they lifted off their uniforms and underneath were costumes. I sighed in relief "I really hoped they had clothes on underneath, thank God they do," I laughed slightly as me and Haruhi saw what they were up to. "Lobelia~" Benio sung as a random spotlight landed on her in the now dark room, "Lobelia~" Chizuru sung after. Another spotlight appeared and landed on Chizuru. "Lobelia~" Hinagiku sung finally, her voice was similar to an opera singer's. And, you guessed it, another spotlight appeared on Hinako. I wasn't apart of the club formally so I didn't bother with it. Benibara was wearing a violet suit with red accents and a lily in her mouth. "Saint lobelia academy high school second year, Benio Amakusa" Benio introduced.

"second year student, Chizuru Maihara " Chizuru introduced herself, she had a feathered fan and was wearing an aqua gown with a white accent, also carrying a lily. "First year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki," Hinako smiled whilst carrying a lily and wearing a short yet innocent pink dress. The three looked at me as if waiting for me to introduce myself, I sighed and pulled out a black rose and pulled on my most seductive (fake) smirk like they told me to "First year student, Alicia Gold," I smirked properly at Kyoto's slightly confused face at my name. "We are the members of the saint lobelia academy's whiter lily league, also known as the zuka club!" Benio said with the other girls finishing. I stood on the side as they finished their little introduction performance The boys were incredibly confused at their extravagant costumes. Tamale had practically frozen over and fallen over onto his side whilst Hikaru and Kaoru burst into a fit of laughter over it's silly name.

"You shouldn't underestimate the zuka club," A shrill voice said, it sounded like Renge, their manager. A platform was lifted from the ground with a laughing Renge sipping a cup of coffee. "I may not know much about instant coffee but I'm fascinated with girls schools. Hello again Alice how's your mother?" She said, asking me after taking a sip of instant coffee and struggling to swallow it. "Uh...fine I guess?" I replied. Over the few weeks of being at school, I'd visit the host club after school and have grown close to the boys as well as their manager. Turns out, the circus was apart of history and was made into an anime for otaku's, so Renge only knew facts and was not actually a creep. She show'd me some parts of the anime to explain to me what she knew but didn't let me see any parts with my father involved (which was a lot of parts), she said it would make it interesting for me to find out on my own.

"Saint Lobelia academy, it is truly a woman's world there. The Luka club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way. The club prides itself on its thirty year history," Renge started her explanation, knowing it'd last long I sat down. "It's a society of maidens by maidens for maidens. zuka club activities include: Maiden tea parties, the maiden debate forum, and most importantly musical revues performed by the societies top members," Renge smiled.

This was going to be a long day, I just knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

"You sure have a vast wealth of knowledge Renge," Kyoya said, taking off the armour cosplay (Thankfully everyone had their uniforms on under it). "Oh, I've always admired saint Lobelia's. I just couldn't go to school there though, what would I do without any boys," Renge exclaimed making me laugh. Chizuru started speaking," A maiden's beauty, it means possessing a spirit pure enough to not give into power or to lust," She explained. I realised this was their whole 'what a girl is' speech. " 'As a girl you', 'for a girl you', We've had quite enough of all your oppressive male contempt for women kind," Hinako said with disgust and pride in her speech. "And our pride comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality because we're the same sex and yes that includes relationships of love," Benio said. I sighed, "This is ridiculous..." I mumbled and slumped on top of Haruhi, being tall had it's perks. She wasn't complaining either. All the other boys seemed so bored of them now "Whatever, we're so over it," Kaoru sighed going through the bags, "Why don't you gals just scram," Hikaru grumbled slightly. 

Benibara had her arms around the two other girls with a fake moustache on (Still unsure where they kept all this stuff). "I find it hard to believe that you silly boys have nothing to say about her sublime female love," Hinagiku said dreamily about Benio. The boys still didn't care, now bored of the other Lobelia girls "You should feel sorry for them Hinagiku, their patented host skills don't work on us, now they're all flustered and they don't know what to do with themselves," Chizuru laughed. Haruhi looked up at me slightly and whispered "How do you put up with these three?" She asked, I chuckled, "same way you do the host club Haru," I smiled. Benio put her hand on Haruhi's shoulder when I got off of her "and to think, they're dragging this sweet young girl with them," She said looking her in the eyes. "Huh?" Haru replied making me laugh slightly at her obliviousness 

Benibara turned around with a determined expression, "The host club's president may be a pretty little halfer but he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance, attempting to fool then heart of a pure young maiden is demeaning! Your so-called club activities are nothing more than to facing macho fantasies!" Benio yelled as I flopped onto of Haruhi again, making sure not to make her fall over. The girls made their 'pledge' to bring the host club down to abolition. Kyoya pushed up his glasses (meaning business) "I see, I understand your concern but so you think maybe we could finish this later?" he said, both him and the zuka leader made eye-contact. "Are you saying that you're not going to face us?" She countered, I stiffened at this. She truly meant business now against the host club. He pulled off the excuse of saying that 'their club president is still bedridden from the shock'.

"Excuse me, I made some coffee would you ladies like some?" Haruhi offered, holding a tray of three cups of coffee (I prefer tea on rare occasions), "Oh why yes aren't you the sweetest thing," Benio complimented whilst grabbing a cup. I was slowly becoming uncomfortable with their actions, so I sat with Renge with a cup of tea she had for me and had a sheet of answers to questions I asked last time I was here. I slipped it into my pocket "You're a real pearl amongst swine," Chizuru smiled. I sat closer to Renge and she gave me a sympathetic smile, she was more like a younger sister that knew everything about me...slightly creepy but still nice. "You know, a coffee made by a maiden always has a more fragrant aroma," Benio explained. Thats when hell started to break loose in the club room, Tamaki started charging again at the girls whilst ranting "you girls have it all wrong! Don't you see there's nothing to be gained in a romantic relationship between two women! If that were the case then why did God create Adam and Eve?!" Tamaki ranted. I clutched my heart slightly when he said 'God' but nobody but Renge noticed. This never usually happened, I could wear a cross and go into churches just fine but whenever God is mentioned I couldn't help but feel a slight pain. "Are you ok?" Renge softly asked (for once), I nodded and regained my composure. 

Tamaki slipped on a random banana peel and he stuck his finger in scolding hot coffee, he yelped in pain and I sighed and got up from my seat. Haruhi wrapped his burning finger in bandage and I helped him up "Tamaki, please don't bring any form of...religion into this. If anything, any one in the world could easily be offended to that statement," I scolded him slightly but he didn't listen. Benio grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and pulled her up to her. I flushed at the closeness between the two, recognising a similar position from my mothers past but still blurry. "Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow this maiden to stay here! We'll prepare her paperwork and have her transferred to Lobelia at once and we'll welcome her into the zuka club," Benio decreed. Everyone's eyes widened (Except Mori and Kyoya's) at her decree, "Benio, don't you think that's a bit much? As much as I'd like my neighbour in the same school as me, I think thats a bit harsh," I said to her, she just smiled whilst looking into my crimson eyes. I growled slightly at her ignoring my opinion, thats all they did most of the time. "Hey, just wait a second will ya? There seems to have been some misunderstandings here. I mean first of all you called senpai a halfer," Haruhi said, not even realising that Tamaki was held French and half Japanese. 

I sighed and tuned out the rest of the conversation until the girls finally left. "I am so sorry guys for their behaviour, it's incredibly extreme opinion's," I apologised when I finally realised Haruhi had left.


	11. Chapter 11

The girls had left and Haruhi went to go cool off, the boys had stolen- I mean 'found' her mechanical pencil and sold it without her permission and she got a bit cheesed off. Renge had returned to her makeshift basement under the host club and Tamaki was freaking out that Haruhi was thinking about transferring to Lobelia...maybe that wouldn't be so bad. I mean after all, I would have a friend to accompany me and we wouldn't only see each other every morning and after school. But she had friends here and I didn't want to keep her from that. "Gentlemen, just think about it. Haruhi may be basically indifferent, but if she had to chose we know she tends to favour mens clothing," Tamaki started, looking out of the window solemnly. I sighed and put my input in, "Look Tamaki, I would love if Haruhi transferred to the same school as me but wouldn't that cause more hassle for her with the debt and her career path? I mean as far as I know, there isn't even a career path in law at lobelia, although I could be wrong," I said, trying to convince him it wasn't a big of a deal right now unless she did transfer. Neither of them listened though, I rolled my eyes and just sat on one of the couches 'what was I to do?' I had no idea and no say in what school Haru preferred so there wasn't really much I could do.

As I thought about this, the door opened once more only to see the blue boy and tailcoat man! I smiled slightly, "I'm sorry guys, theres no circus 'ere and hosting hours are over," I giggled. The boy froze for a second before looking at me, "What are you doing here?" he asked, he looked around sixteen right now so his voice had been a little bit deeper than a thirteen year old. He gave them both a dazzling smile before standing up and going over to them. "You came at the right time, the school I attend is currently visiting Ouran. I take it you attend here?" I asked slightly, I realised that the tailcoat man was taller than me but looked very much like me, I was up to his shoulders in height but we had a very similar build in body. The boy nodded still slightly freaked out. "I'm Alicia, but you can call me Alice. What're your names?" I smiled before holding out my hand for them to shake. The tailcoat man gently took my hand and bowed so his head was near my hand before placing a kiss on my knuckles. I flushed red slightly at the action before retracting my hand. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis and this is my master Ciel Phantomhive," he introduced, I shook Ciel's hand enthusiastically, I've never met another noble from England before. I could easily tell by their heavy english accents. 

I looked back to the other hosts and saw they were still talking, I couldn't be bothered to keep up with what they were saying but Honey's crying was almost too much. "I'll still be here tomorrow if you need someone to help you around the school," I said sheepishly, ready to go to the boys and tell them that they were overreacting. "But you don't even go to this school," Ciel pointed out smartly, oh this boy was trying to be smart with me eh? He must be older than me then, because if he was also a demon (I was getting those kind of feelings that they were demons) then he would try to challenge me. I felt my eyes flash fuchsia angrily and Ciel flinched but didn't move an inch, he must've encountered a lot of demons in his lifetime. "Don't forget, after all...I could never forget the fuzzy faces of those who destroyed my family," I said cheekily before shutting the doors on them and returning to the boys.I picked up Honey and tried to calm him and stop him form crying but it didn't seem to work. "Calm down gentleman! It'll be alright. Take leaf from Alice's book and remain calm!" he pointed out, I rolled my eyes. 'Of course' I thought before giggling and setting Honey back down. "I have a secret plan!" he exclaimed, not really a secret if you say it so loudly but thats how Tamaki rolls I guess.

It was now thew second day of the exposition day, the performance was about to start and I don't think I could stand any more of those girl's loud screeching! They're like banshee's but worse! I sat outside the hall so I didn't have to watch (much to Benio's dismay) but I could hear it far too well thought the walls. Girl's had Benio shirts and Zuka club merchandising that we sold beforehand. Somehow, their singing reached past the screams of girls. When the girls left, I walked alongside them and forced a smile on my face. I was slowly becoming annoyed with this club and everyone in it, maybe I could just transfer to Ouran instead and tease those demons further. "I think today's performance went extremely well.," Hinako beamed, being friends with all of them seemed like a good idea at first and it was, it's just Benio that is slowly getting on my nerves now. I rolled my eyes but them averted my gaze to Ciel in the corner of my eye. "I'll catch up with you ladies later, I just need to see and old friend real quick," I said quickly before jogging off to him.

The girls thought nothing of it but then I jumped on Ciel's back, "Whatcha doing~?" I smirked as it caught him off guard. I stood back up and backed up against Sebastian by accident, "Sorry mister Sebastian," I apologised. Sebastian seemed to study my appearance and 'soul'since I only had half. "Would you mind if I ask who your parents are? You look so familiar and I have never seen a halfer hybrid," Sebastian says bluntly, I shrugged my shoulders in response, "I only ever know my mother, my father left before I was even born," I rubbed the back of my neck whilst keeping my eyes away from his, they were far to similar to mine for my liking. "And her name?" Ciel asked, these boys had no way to take a hint did they? I didn't want to talk about it and it was obvious but they kept on pressing me about it! I shook my head to say I wouldn't and just left them in confusion. I heard Sebastian mumble, "Far too familiar..." after I left.


	12. Chapter 12

I arrived at the doors of the host club, the Lobelia girls and Haruhi in front of me only to find the room was completely dark and seemingly empty. "Ouran~" A voice sang from in the darkness, Haruhi blinked confusedly, what the hell was going on? Two shadows stood up in the darkness as another voice of the same pitch sung, "Ouran~" From what I could see, the two 'girls' in the darkness wore goofy dresses and had twin drill pigtails...wait..."Ouran~" An incredibly deep voice attempted to sing but it was quite monotonous. I did a double take, 'was that...Mori?!' this was all so confusing and slightly scary. A tall figure stood up form the darkness and repeated what everyone else was saying. The girls and I just stood there in silence, completely confused as to what was going on. "Ouran~!" A higher pitch sung holding something. The lights suddenly came on, what happened next just made me and Haruhi laugh more than we've ever laughed before, "Ouran~!!" Tamaki, who was dressed like a girl (and looked ridiculous doing it) finished their little chant. It turned out that everyone, except for Mori, had dressed as girls! "host club~!!"

We all froze, they all looked stupid "What is the meaning of this?! Are you trying to make fun of woman-kind?!" Benibara yelled angrily. My lips were pursed into a tight line to prevent myself laughing at the current situation, I mean who couldn't? Tamaki stepped forward, "What? No, That's not it at all. Everything's going according to plan," he said, making the five of us more confused than we already were. "Our strategy is guaranteed to even make a crying child smile!" he beamed as I snickered under my breath and behind my hand, "or be scarred for life," I giggled quietly. A smile formed on Tamaki's lips that were covered in rich red lipstick, "My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia so you might not know that commoners are weak," he said with confidence, in the back of my mind, I thought 'I'm going to pretend that I'm not offended,'. He continued his little rant, "They have a weakness for free things. Haruhi, you may be distracted by the Zuka club, but chose us and you gain not only a host club full of brothers..." he trailed off before bursting with a joyous grin, "but sisters as well!"

As Tamaki rambled on, I held something tightly in my hands, not realising that I was crumpling the paper at the same time. Hearing the crunching sound, Haruhi put her hand over mine from behind her back to calm me down and it did almost instantly. It took me a while to realise that I ended up holding her hand whilst I was stood behind her. She then double over in laughter, it even made me chuckle at their idiocy. The rest of them just stared in confusion of her laughter, a smile formed on my lips the more I saw her laugh and was happy. "What were you thinking? Whats gotten into you guys?" Haruhi coughed as she stopped laughing. Hikaru then confessed their plan to her, "We did this because we don't want you to leave the host club Haruhi," he said as she finished her giggles. Benio looked at Haruhi and asked for her decision. Haruhi then got up from falling over in laughter, "Yeah, I have," she said, the host club waited in anticipation for her answer as she brushed her clothes off. "I'm sorry but your club's not for me. I think the idea of a girl's school is great, and your views are very unique and interesting..." Haruhi started, the host club listened intently as I held the sheet of paper in my hand tightly.

"But I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future, so while I appreciate your offer I really already knew that I wasn't going to leave Ouran academy," she finished as the boys let out a silent sigh of relief. I laughed at the little spat between Haruhi and Tamaki about her pencil that they sold without her permission. "We're not going to give up on you maiden," Benio said with assertiveness from behind me, making us all avert out attention back to Benio, Hinagiku, and Chizuru. "I swear this to you, someday we will rescue you from this place! And when we do we will abolish the Ouran host club!" she declared one last time before leaving with the girls. I sighed softly and brushed a loose curl out of my face, Haruhi came up to me with one last hug, "Well I'll see you tomorrow Ali," she said but a grin formed on my face as I tilted my head, "Why are you saying goodbye?" I giggled as I showed her the letter. It was a letter confirming I was switching to Ouran. A bigger grin formed on her face, "How did you do that?!" She exclaimed whilst the boys were changing out of their ridiculous outfits.

"A lot of persuasion was needed to convince the school board," I said as I put the letter down. Kyoya finished changing first and came up to me with his phone, "Alice, someone by the name of Mally is calling for you?" He said questionably, not recognising the name on my records. I took the phone excitedly and said hello to her, "Hey Kit!" Dagger exclaimed through the phone over my mum. I giggled, "Hey there Dagger," I replied to him, ignoring the questionable looks I got from Kyoya. "So how are yer doin' at school kitten?" Mum asked softly as I paced down the halls. I left the club room so I could take this conversation privately..but I could definitely sense another demon nearby...multiple.

The tailcoat man and blue boy.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm doing fine Mum, just peachy!" I lied, my voice cracked from nervousness. Only recently did I realise that the tailcoat man and blue boy were capable of more than I had originally thought. I never should have tested them. "Are you sure Kit? Your voice cracked, are you lying?" Mum asked me, I gulped slightly as I sensed Tailcoat and blue boy behind me, "I-I am Mum..." I confessed, I felt a bead of sweat roll down my temple. I heard her sigh from the other side of the line, "Look Alicia, I'm running out of time on here so listen closely. Don't lie to me. Next time I call you, I want the truth and nothing but the truth," She said dangerously. I felt guilty about that, of course I did! My mother did so much for me and I just lied to her and she found out...

"Y-Yes Mother," I trembled slightly, I didn't like it when she was like this. It meant that she was serious and sassy. The line cut off and turned Kyoya's phone off. A deep chuckle from  
behind me made me jump, "Is your mother giving you trouble?" he asked. I scowled at tailcoat, "She means well! And besides, you should know about her being stubborn eh?" I grumbled but then slapped my hand over my mouth. Why on earth did I say that?!? He seemed taken aback at my comment though. "She got you there Sebastian," Blue boy said beside him. So his name was Sebastian? Such a posh name.

"What do you want Blue Boy?" I hissed at him. He growled back at me like a dog, It was almost like a stand off by beasts. I humphed and pushed past them, "By the way...Stop using innocent women for information the lewd way. Otherwise you get someone like me as the aftermath," I smirked before leaving and returning back to the host club. I handed Kyoya his phone before sitting back down on the sofa and massaged my head, "Is something wrong Ali?" Haruhi asked when she sat beside me. I pulled her into a tight hug hat she returned, "I don't know Haru...I don't know," I sighed. My curly hair wove it's way into hers without us knowing. When we tried to pull away from the hug, we bashed foreheads as my hair attached itself to the short hairs of hers. Thankfully, the hosts weren't in the room to see such situation.

I felt my face flush incredibly red at our closeness, "I'm so sorry Haruhi!" I apologised, she laughed and said that it was ok despite what her rosy cheeks said. I tried to pull away from her, In hopes that it would detach but I ended up falling back while pulling Haruhi with me. I constantly apologised but the position we were put in made it so hard to say sorry. I was on my back while Haruhi was only barely hovering over me with her hands either side of my shoulders. A strand of my fringe had quite literally intertwined with hers. We both laughed at the situation but I felt like I could just grab her by the waist and kiss her...I had my hand on her cheek, but I hesitated so much. She nestled her face into my hand and smiled. I felt my heart speed up and I could sense a change in her beautiful soul. Unlike other demons, I don't eat souls. I only ravish the beauty of them...much like hers. No words were needed to be said as we kissed. It felt so right, like fireworks. The hair untangled itself and we pulled apart. I smiled and bit my lip as we both got up from our position.

"I liked that...a lot," she giggled. I intertwined our hands and pecked her lips once again, "I did too."


	14. Chapter 14

Mum and the others came back into town, and to say that I got a scolding was an understatement. She was furious with me about lying, but more angry when she saw Sebastian. I had never seen her so angry before! Quite frankly, it was scary. I managed to slip away to Betty's cage and sat in there with her.

She was laying down and I was laid on her back, buried in her soft tiger fur. "What are you doing in a tiger cage?" Someone asked me, making me open an eye from my relaxing nap. It was Haruhi! She had come to visit! I laughed softly, "Mum saw Dad and went on a tangent. I was getting a headache," I laughed while rubbing my forehead slightly. I then saw the host club emerge from behind her, they were eying everything around them. "You brought them here?" I asked confusedly, brushing off the cat fur from my costume and got out of the cage.

Haruhi nodded, "They wanted to see a 'commoner's' circus," she rolled her eyes. The host club were so silly sometimes. "Wow! A live tiger in a circus!" Tamaki exclaimed. I laughed and patted his shoulder, "Yes Tamaki, this is Betty," I smirked and discreetly flashed my demon eyes at Betty, she got the gist from that and rolled over as a trick.

He gasped in amazement at the big cat's obedience. I giggled and rested my head ontop of Haruhi's, "J have a feeling I'll either be going back to England with my Dad or my parents will get shared custody of me," I mumbled. The sudden argument between my parents shocked me, I had never known they had such history. I wanted to be angry at my father, and was...but he was acting on impulse, it's demonic nature to betray.

Haruhi took ahold of one of my hands that was draped over her shoulders, "I hope you stay," she mumbled slightly embarrassed. When she got flustered like this (which was a rarity) made me think how lucky I am to even be with her. Coming out to my family was a difficult thing, I had no way to phrase it. Since we still go by old ways of the 19th century, Like how we get uncomfortable when a bare back is shown or even legs are shown...old habits die hard I guess?

"Alicia, I need to talk to you," I heard my mother say. I got myself up from Haruhi and went to her, her aura was quite stern and when she was like that she was difficult to manage. She sat me in my tent where my father was also in, the air became incredibly awkward. I had never been in a room with the two without feeling so awkward.

"After a while of talking..." My father started. I mumbled 'more like shouting' under my breath, making my mother snicker slightly. At least I was able to get her to relax slightly, "You're going to spend your school terms with me while you spend holidays with your mother wherever she happens to be," he said. So by this, I managed to gather that he and Ciel was moving to Japan.

I nodded slowly, taking in the information. "Sounds...Good," I slowly smiled. There was one more question I was confused for, "I just have one question...regarding my last name," I said. My mother seemed to pick up on this and replied, "You can take...his human last name if you must. Or if you prefer you can keep the fake one you currently have," she stated.

I thought long and hard, having a real last name sounded nice...but not having one helps me feel connected with my circus family, "I'm keeping the old one, I don't want to have a discussion about why it changed," I chuckled nervously.

The first school term without Mum was incredibly weird, I didn't feel 100% comfortable with being treated like I was rich. The servants that worked with my Dad tried to make me feel comfortable, but I guess I'm just not used to having a lot of things handed to me. It took a while for me to adjust to being with my Dad for school terms and with my Mum during the summer. If you're wondering what happened with Haruhi and me, we were incredibly happy together taking things at a slow pace. I couldn't imagine myself any other way (although it would be nice if my parents didn't "discreetly" insult each other whenever they saw each other).

This school year was like a rollercoaster, but I couldn't have it any other way.

I'm Alicia Michaelis, and I'm the daughter of a circus performer and a demon butler.

The end


End file.
